1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the many ways and shapes a bicycle cable may enter and exit openings through the inside tubes of the bicycle frame, handle stem and tubular bicycle frame. The invention of welding tube ends with tube ends remaining partly open or fully open allows a cable to go through a bicycle frame opening, allowing the cable to enter through the handlebar stem from the handlebar grip hand lever, through the handlebar stem continuing through the bicycle frame to scissoring brakes, allows a derailleur cable hand lever cable to commence from the steering head plate down between the steering head plate to enter a bicycle frame opening, continue to a rear wheel post exiting to a rear derailleur member of a derailleur wheel gear, and allows another cable to continue to the derailleur power pedal gear.
However with the advent of free style bicycling the need for greater versitility such as the necessity of being able to turn the fork and front wheel 180 degrees became apparent, free styling is not a form of bicycle acrobatics only. In order to utilize the rear brake, the cable, as it moves through the stem of the handle bar and the frame of the bicycle, is spaced therefrom to allow sufficient play so that on an almost 180 degree turn, the cable will not completely wrap around the stem, fork or frame.
Subsequently, hand brakes and derailleur cables were developed for use outside of the bicycle frame, with this advent of hand brakes and derailleur cables it is possible to apply brakes and derailleur cables to both front and rear wheels and derailleur rear wheel gears and power pedal gears with the cables entering and exiting the tube